Let's Play House
by Lunamaru
Summary: AU. Crackishfic! Uchihacest, SasuNaru and others. Sasuke is in therapy sessions ever since Itachi said this confusing line: Do you still want it brother? Confessions lead to realization. YAOI, Rape, Shota, Gore, Suicide Deaths. Mpreg. On hiatus.
1. Confessions

A/N: This is a Itachi/Sasuke story. Don't like, don't read!

Summary: Itachi loves his little brother but when the parents are away, will Sasuke choose to play? Deeper story than summary says...

**_WARNING:_** YAOI, TORTURE, and Gruesome details. (This is for all of story, btw!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this song, Spiel Mit Mir (Let's Play House).

A/N: Don't know if this will be just a one-shot or if I'll continue it... .

**DEDICATED**: YouHaveAFunnyFace, or Elena, my newest friend! Yay Elena!

* * *

_**Let's Play House**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Confession**_

Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding as he looked up at the darkened sky, eyes lost in thought.

"Sasuke!" called out a loud obnoxious voice as said person ran towards him. Being tackled into the mud wasn't what he expected, but this was Naruto they were talking about.

"Come on Sasuke! We have to go to the counselor or you won't be able to do missions anymore!"

Yes, Sasuke Uchiha had gone to Orochimaru to gain power to kill his brother, yes, he even succeed in getting it, but he did it his own way by killing the monster that had wanted his body. He was found by Naruto, who had been on his trail, and was taken back to Konoha, where the blond helped him through the days of misjudgment and pain. They had become even greater of friends, and Sasuke began to let his mind go off his brother, his power and the need to restore his name. He was content in the present. But things never stay happy and Itachi Uchiha showed up to take Naruto, but didn't succeed. But what was more perplexing was what Itachi had said to his brother...

"_**You can't seem to hate me for I had once claimed you...Do you still want it, little brother?"**_

Tsunade decided the Uchiha was hiding more than he let on and made him come to a daily meeting where he would just...talk. And only recently had he caved in. Today was the day he'd tell of the horrible pain he went through, of why he was mad for power to defeat the only person who knew him so deeply.

Walking with Naruto, the raven-haired boy was once again lost in thought as he watched the dark clouds pass over them. The tugging on his wrist interrupted his gaze as the blond huffed at him impatiently.

"Sasuke! Pay attention! You're worse than me!" Sasuke twitched and smacked the offending shinobi, making him growl at the Uchiha.

"What do you want, dobe?" he asked as they kept walking towards the Hokage Tower.

"Uh, well, I wanted to know if you wanted me to come with you, if that would help you...You know you don't have to, I just want to be there for you and-" the rambling Kyuubi vessel was stopped by a flick to his forehead as Sasuke smirked at him in answer.

"Dobe...I'd like it if you came. Just..." he sighed, trying to figure out how to say it, "Forgive me for the things that happened in the past, ok?" Naruto looked up at that, confused by the look in those obsidian eyes.

He nodded though and gave a big grin. "You and I are too much alike, teme..."

Upon reaching the room known as "Death-of-my-pride", Sasuke and Naruto waved to Kakashi, Iruka and Sakura before entering the flowery room with an air of perfume that seemed to swallow the room. Shaking their heads through the hazy feeling, both went to a couch in the corner of the room facing a desk where Shizune was sitting with a pen and a pad of paper. She smiled as the two settled, looking at a few papers before speaking.

"So, today, we'd just like to hear your feelings on everything that has happened-" she was interrupted by Sasuke chuckling.

"I'll tell you about what he meant. Just try not to interrupt me... It's hard enough thinking about it..." he let out a long breath as the other two in the room watched him with worry in their eyes.

"It began when I was seven and our parents were going to leave for a while..."

_Sasuke Uchiha looked up into the unemotional eyes of his brother, slightly perplexed by them. He was giving him a look that sent shivers down his spine in amazement. They were so calm at any surprise, at any moment of uncertainty, and when the younger Uchiha needed them the most._

"_Anou...nii-san?" the nervousness in his voice was only rewarded with an amused glance as the figure turned to look at him fully. He shivered under the gaze but kept his eyes trained on the red ones in front of him as he asked,_

"_Itachi, will you play with me?" That question changed Sasuke's world. A smirk showed up on Itachi's face as he lowered his head an inch away from the young face, a whisper of air falling on those pink, quivering lips. _

"_Oh? Do you want me to play with you while father and mother are away? Hmm, Sasuke...?" He said the younger brother's name with a hint of husky-ness, his eyes looking the boy up and down._

"_So much innocence...All to fall away..." the older Uchiha breathed, causing Sasuke to blink. Letting his hand run up and down the small body as he tested his brother's willingness to touch, the raven-haired youth just held his breath, afraid his aniki would leave him if he didn't let him do what he wanted._

"_Come along, otouo...We have some fun things that need to be learned, mmm?"Itachi pulled Sasuke after him, his hand around the small wrist with a fierce hold. Gasping slightly at the harshness, Sasuke obediently follows, his eyes trained on his brother's back._

_Itachi was smirking widely at the possibilities that could arise from this situation. Licking his lips which would have set anyone off in fury of hormones, Itachi glanced back at his brother, noting how his eyes seemed to widen as they met his own red ones._

"_Nii-san, w-what are we going to play?" Sasuke asked with such innocence that Itachi stopped and ran a pale hand through the silky hair, eyes heavy-lidded as he stared at the young boy. Turning away again, he replied with,_

"_House, little brother. Let's Play House..." he said with an added hint of sexiness._

**We share room and bed  
Little brother sweet be so nice  
Little brother sweet touch me  
Slip close to me**

_Sasuke was scared of what his brother was going to do. He didn't want to disappoint the only one who helped him through everything with their family though, making the raven-haired boy muddled with bewitching his thoughts. _

_When they ended up in front of little Sasuke's room, Itachi moved forward, pulling his brother with him as he closed the door after them. Trying to decipher what was going to happen, Sasuke didn't notice as his aniki locked the door and stalked closer to him, scaring him as arms wrapped around his waist, hands slipping into his shorts. _

"_Sasu, you'll be the mother, mmm? I'll be the father." He whispered against the pale neck, sending shivers racking the lithe body._

"_Itachi-san, wh-what are we going to do?"he stuttered, his eyes on the hands around him. A chuckle sounded next to his ear as his older brother nuzzled the side of his head._

"_We're going to be married, Sasuke. How do you like that?"_

_For a blissful moment, Sasuke thought maybe this wouldn't be something Itachi did for himself, that they would have fun together, that his aniki would play with him before they separated on their own paths of life._

_But as Itachi stood and went to the other side of the room, picking something out of their connected bathroom, Sasuke felt his mind blank out of innocence as his maturer mind placed him in the situation with a whispered:_

"_He's going to take your innocence, and you're going to like it, because of who you are right now...Sasuke Uchiha will love his brother no matter what happens between them..."_

_Pieces of glass seemed to embed themselves in the pale arms and legs of the younger Uchiha, his eyes blank as he stared at the wall before him, seeing but unseen. This was not happening, this torture would end. Itachi would return to being his older brother, father would be distant, mother would be caring..._

_But just like his mature mind said, Sasuke couldn't help but feel anxious at what was to happen, for he couldn't get enough of his aniki. This feeling that burned inside of his chest, his heart beat way too fast for it to be good, and his mind going hazy whenever his brother touched him, was this...love?_

_Itachi returned to find his brother's eyes bright and sparkling with something the older Uchiha couldn't identify right away. Shrugging it off, he placed a hand on Sasuke shoulder, effectively putting him back in reality. Leading him to his bed, Itachi bent down, a smile on his lips, making Sasuke gasp lightly at how beautiful the prodigy looked in that moment, one he would never forget. _

**In front of the bed a black hole  
And inside falls every sheep  
I'm already too old but count them still  
Because I don't fall asleep**

_Itachi looked a his brother for a minute, thinking upon his actions before going on. He would never get another chance._

"_Sasu, do you know how to play 'House'?" he asked, voice low, thrumming through the room. Said boy gulped and nodded, noticing something small in Itachi's hand as he moved it over his pocket, the object disappearing in it._

_Taking his hands and putting them above his head, Itachi licked the younger boy's lips, a gasp escaping those pink lips. Delving in the mouth below his, the older Uchiha smirked as he felt his brother shift under him, trying to get comfortable. _

**Under the navel in branches slang  
Awaits now a white dream  
Little brother sweet hold on tight  
And help me shake down the foliage from the tree  
**

_Sasuke couldn't help but feel...delighted. His aniki was showing him the attention he had always wanted. Maybe this wasn't what he thought he would be getting it, but nonetheless he was happy. He melted to Itachi's will, letting his brother do what he pleased as a manicured hand slipped in his black shorts. The small black shirt Sasuke had been wearing was torn in half and thrown aside as Itachi nipped and licked at his skin. This torment was killing the pale boy's restraints to not act on instincts, but he couldn't help it when those talented hands slid over his petite waist, traveling to his thighs. _

"_Aniki!" he moaned, the desperation in his tone letting the older one know how much control he had over the boy. _

**Play a game - with me  
Give me your hand and **

Play with me - a game  
Play with me - a game  
Play with me - when we are alone  
Play with me - a game  
Father Mother Child

"_Oh, Sasuke, you're so beautiful...Why did you have to be so beautiful...?"_

Naruto stared at his friend, truly speechless from what he had confessed..._ His own brother had...touched him? _He wanted to do three things: first, he wanted to find Itachi and beat the crap out of him for making Sasuke feel so... dirty was the word he used; second, he wanted to hold the youngest Uchiha which didn't make much sense and third he wanted to make sure Sasuke wasn't in love with his brother...

"Naruto, I know this is a lot to think about, so I'm not going to finish now. I can't finish it now. It's... really painful to remember, really..." the raven-haired boy had his head down and the blond could barely see those obsidian eyes. They looked so hurt...

"I'll always be here for you, Sasuke, no matter what you do, say, or..." Naruto paused, watching those piercing eyes sparkle with some unknown emotion or maybe they were...tears?

"Or who you love..."

* * *

Well then, that's the first chapter and I love reviews!

Itachi: Do I ra- -is smacked by a pan-

Luna: Shhh! No ruining story!

Sasuke:...:Sweatdrop:

Naruto: Review people! Maybe you'll get a juicy sex scene out of this!

Itachi: -is rubbing his face- But which one will she do first?

Luna: -evil look in her eyes- You gave away stuff! I'll kill you! -pulls out her rocket launcher- Die Naru and Ita!

Itachi and Naruto: -runs away, only Naruto screaming-


	2. Sins and Realizations

**A/N**: Wow, I got fast responses from this story, like really. I think I'm going to go write more on the Devil Inside after this... Anyway, thank you my cool reviewers:

**ttSerenity**: Thanks for the translation! I'll use that one for this next chapter!

**Jenanien**: - Thanks, I love it when I make people happy, ya?

**Lovlylexy:** Yes, I have this next chapter just for you reviewers making me so happy then I'm off to update Devil Inside and maybe even The Sky is Clearing!

**FXL**: Muahahaha, it's going to get a lot hotter... -evil smirk-

**Psyco yaoi fan girl**:Yes, this story is kinda random...but then again, I already know the whole storyline...

**Ryuiki**: Yay, you reviewed! Just don't read this chapter!

**Biclove**: Here I go, updating!

**YouHaveAFunnyFace**: Yay! I'll make this story ItaSasu in the end. But will it be tragic or happy ending? You'll find out!

_**WARNING**_: YAOI! LEMON, Yaoi Sex, and some torturous thoughts, thoughts of suicide and rape.

* * *

_**Let's Play House**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Sins and Realizations

* * *

**_

Blue eyes were fixed on the pokeball looking fan on the back of his friend. With a turn of said friend's head, obsidian eyes caught those blue eyes, both transfixed by what they saw in the other's eyes.

"Dobe..." Sasuke mumbled, breaking the short moment as he looked away, Naruto smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, it's just... I wonder how you can go through this without breaking down like I know I would of... I don't want to see you so..." Not thinking of the right word, the blonde shrugged, smile still firmly in place, his eyes on his feet.

"...So unemotional?" Looking up, their gazes locked again as Naruto nodded.

"Yes, how can you handle being so unemotional when everything is changing, always turning, twisting...?" he gestured with his hands, their walking resumed as they headed for the Uchiha Manor. There was a moment of silence as Sasuke pondered, his eyes on the dark sky above him.

"Well, I guess it was the only way I could take it... To let out all of my emotions when I was uncontrolled would have been disastrous... I wouldn't have been able to make it this far... I had to bottle it up..." He explained, his eyes on the stars beginning to appear.

"We are too much alike in our pain, Sasuke... Only I hid mine behind fake happiness..." Naruto said, a smile on his lips as he walked next to Sasuke.

"You're not being fake anymore, are you?"

"...No... Why?" The blond asked a confused look on his face as he peered at his friend curiously.

"Dobe..." SMACK, and the blue-eyed boy was rubbing his head and glaring at the black-haired boy.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, TEME!" he yelled, his eyes burning furiously as he stared at the amused boy in front of him.

"You talk too serious for a baka like yourself..." Just as said baka was going to retort, Sasuke smirked and continued, "...that's why you and I are together, cause of our different ways of solving the same pain...Loneliness..."

_Darkness shrouds people's hearts, hatred causes sorrow, fear turns into anxiety, making people worry. What of the future?_

_What of today?_

_Why do things turn so bad because of the past?_

_Why do we need to be together? _

_Questions: so many questions with no answer. Is it too much to ask for another chance?_

They were back in that room, the one that heard so many sins from the raven-haired youth...

Naruto was there again, though, making Sasuke feel somewhat safe, somewhat hopeful. Sighing, he closed his eyes as he gathered his thoughts, Tsunade and Shizune sitting in front of them in lounge couches instead of a desk, making the room all the more cozy.

All eyes were on the Uchiha, who fidgeted and adjusted his shirt as he put himself back together. Letting out a long breath, he opened his eyes, revealing his emotions to all of the occupants in the room. Looking straight at Tsunade, he said a simple "Get ready" before launching into his story.

_Simple pleasure filled Sasuke as hands so skilled distracted him before he felt his clothes finally being gotten rid of and then the uneasy feeling of being penetrated. Just one finger, slicked with saliva as Itachi rubbed circles on the head of Sasuke's hardened cock, a moan slicing through the air. An aura of excitement and anxiety broke through the room like a knife through a balloon. _

"_Aniki! P-please, nii-san!" Sasuke begged, his manhood twitching as Itachi finished preparing him. A lusty look was thrown at the younger boy as the older Uchiha hoisted the small form up and onto his knees on the black and red bed, obsidian eyes staring dazedly at the wall in front of him. The head of Itachi's swollen dick nudged Sasuke's entrance as he positioned himself before the boy._

**Dear brother's hand hurts  
He turns to the wall again  
Brother helps me now and then  
So that I can sleep**

"_Aaaahhh!" the younger Uchiha screamed, his eyes tightly shut and his hands clutching the bedspread underneath him. Itachi thrust forward a bit more, trying not to truly hurt his otouto as he dug himself deeper into the warm depths that was Sasuke, so intimately so. _

_Then the resistance and doubts left both of their minds as the prodigy's cock was buried into Sasuke, and with first a shallow thrust then deeper thrusts, they were both moaning out loudly, Sasuke groaning for he was sensitive to this new experience. _

"_Oh, my young, foolish brother..." the seme whispered against the uke's back as he pushed himself back into said brother's ass, hitting his prostate and making him scream his name loudly as he came all over the bed, the warmth around his buried dick tightening and make him orgasm also. His release spilled into the youth, come flowing between his butt cheeks. _

_Their harsh breathing was the only noise in the room as Itachi cleaned the bed then got them up and into their bathroom. Cleaning the hardening come from the lithe body below him, Itachi watched his brother for a moment before cleaning himself up. Sasuke's breath came in slight puffs as he tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened, but his conscious thoughts were too far into sleep that all he did was fall asleep in his brother's arms, said brother staring intently at the boy in his arms._

"_Oh, my koishii, my otouto, my forbidden koi,(_**1**_)" he whispered against the pale cheek as he settled him in the bed, slipping next to him._

"_Good night, my fuzen.(_**2**_)"_

**Play a game  
with me  
Give me your hand and  
Play a game with me  
Play a game with me  
Play with me  
Because we are alone  
Play a game with me  
House**

Naruto could have ripped one of those really silent farts and you could have heard it a mile away it was that stunningly quiet. The first to move was Sasuke himself as he turned toward his friend with unreadable eyes, their black color almost so dark that they looked to be an abyss of swirling emotions. Wide, sky blue eyes stared back with a shocked quality but also a deep understanding. A tan hand grasped Sasuke's shoulder, quietly saying much more than words would have.

"Sasuke, we're too much alike... You and I..."

_A make-shift boat,_

_A yearning to float_

_A roaring rage,_

_A unwritten page,_

_A love far gone,_

_A kiss for too long_

_A touch that kills_

_A cut that spills_

_A mission full of lust_

_A poison that runs through us_

_A thing needed_

_A grudge leaded_

_A thing lost_

_A person is the cost_

Sakura watched her two teammates with worry outlining her eyes as she looked for the reason behind their change in their demeanor. They had come back around noon, only having been in the office for about one hour, but something in the air was just spelling out trouble, both their eyes holding it.

Deadly, Forbidden Love

"Sakura, we need to be going..." Kakashi said aloud, flipping a page in his favorite Make-Out Paradise manga. Starling her out of her thoughts, she glared at her sensei as they headed towards the two waiting in front of the gate of Konoha.

"Wait, what are we doing?" Naruto asked, his voice ever-so-slightly off from his usually cheerfulness. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but didn't remark on the unusual display of thoughtfulness. If you were told that your best friend's brother had sex with said friend and NOT rape, would you be a little out of it too? Yeah, that's what I thought...

"We're doing an exercise outside of Konoha today to see how you do in a different environment... And I think we all needed a vacation, hmmm?" Kakashi's eyes curved up in a smile as he lead them on this weird trek. That's why they had to bring a full week's worth of clothing...

_Don't think I don't see_

_What he means to you_

_What he's worth to me_

_I know you love him too_

Three days of traveling as ninjas do, they finally reached their destination, a secluded spa on the ocean, where they were greeted by the employees, who happened to be a mix of people from all villages, some male, some female, all different sexualities.

Sakura watched in horror as Sasuke was surrounded by both women and men, only Naruto still standing by him. There was some pushing, shoving and curses as the blond pushed his way through the small crowd, an arm securely around the Uchiha who was glaring at one man who was unconscious on the floor.

Kakashi smiled as he lead the way to their rooms, dropping the two boys at one, Sakura at another and letting himself in the last one. Things were going to be getting interesting soon enough, especially if you considered Sasuke's personality to Naruto's, there was going to be chaos, indeed.

Black, void-like eyes stared at bright, blue eyes as they watched the other, warily taking in the others expressions with their own twisted ones. A pout formed on Naruto's lips as Sasuke's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Ppppllllleeeeaaaasssseee, Sasuke! Pwease, pwetty pwease!" Naruto whined, his big blue eyes staring unblinkingly at the other occupant, whose resolve to go into the hot springs was quickly fading with every little push his friend shoved him with.

"Hn, fine, but I need to sneak in or be bombarded by obsessive weirdos..." The blond grinned triumphantly before rampaging around their room, looking for his swim trunks. Ten minutes later and they were both wearing their boxers (Not finding their swim trunks at all... :ninja:), sneaking through the deserted halls of the spa, hiding when a person came too close to them.

Finally reaching their destination, they found an empty hot springs, surrounded by weeping willows and cherry blossom trees.

"Finally!" Naruto sighed as he threw his towel onto a nearby chair, jumping in the hot spring and splashing Sasuke in the process. A growl was heard as Sasuke put down his own towel, now slightly wet, and proceeded to slowly get in while the Kyuubi-vessel swam around leisurely. Rolling his eyes at his friend's behavior, the raven-haired boy didn't notice said friend staring at him with a thoughtful expression on his face until it was too late.

"Ssssaaaassssukkke...Can I ask you something?" Naruto purred out, trying to get a reaction out of his teammate. In his mind, Sasuke was trying not to strangle the baka, but outside he remained calm enough to answer with a suspicious "Yes...".

"Well, and this is a serious question, I want to know if you... love your brother..."

Sasuke could feel his world slowly slipping away, his eyes not seeing the blond in front of him as he took in the words of his friend's and tried to see what he was getting at. Maybe he did love his brother...

_-NO! I hate him, I hate him! He killed our family...I can't love him...-_

_**-But you do... You always have... Now is the time to be open about it to the one person who will always be there for you...-**_

"Naruto, I-I think I do..." A grin flashed on Naruto face, his eyes brightening as he hugged his surprised friend.

"Oh, Sasuke, don't you know by now that we were meant to be best friends who will always be there for each other, always understand, no matter what is thrown at them? I knew from the first day you smiled at me... I knew I had to help and protect this really precious person... Sasuke-teme, you will be getting the love of your life to love you right back..."

_-Because I love you as much as he does...-

* * *

_

**(1)** My beloved, my younger brother, my forbidden love

**(2)** My sin

Luna: Muah!

Sasuke: You make me sound so OC... -is slapped- Fuck!

Luna: Shut up, you baka! I'm trying to get my plot in line or else you'll not be getting Itachi any time soon!

Naruto: What's with that last line? -points at "_-Because I love you as much as he does...-_" and stares at it, confused-

Luna :ninja: Nothing...

Itachi: Review or you'll never have another sex scene again...And there WILL be another sex scene... -evil smirk-

A/N: If you can guess what that last line means and what the poems mean, then I will give you a sneak preview of the next two chapters! - REVIEW!


	3. Chaos Take a Visit

A/N: Yes, I'm back, go me! -pats herself on the back- Anyway, this is going to be a little different because now it's focusing on the present more than the past. Hope you enjoy!

WARNING: YAOI! Torture! Rape/Suicide thoughts and maybe just doing them... :ninja:

Disclaimer: Never have owned it or else things would be crazy...

OMG, I got really fast reviews again! Yay, I love you all! I'll respond to them at the end of this chappie, k?

* * *

_**Let's Play House**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Chaos Takes a Visit

* * *

**_

Sasuke Uchiha hadn't realized what a good friend like Naruto meant to him until that day. He felt too many things at once that all he could do was hug the blond back and hope that he could fix his problems with the help of his dobe.

"Sasuke, you know Itachi-san is after me, ne?" The way he said 'Itachi-san' made the raven-haired boy blink, but he quickly dismissed it as Naruto stared at him with a confused look on his face.

"Yes..." he was suspicious again of his teammate's mind as he saw the grin stretch across his face. A plan was forming in the depths of Naruto's mind as he saw this as his chance to show his one true friend what he meant to him.

"I have an idea, Sasuke-teme, and you're going to go with it or I'll tell everybody you're gay! Then you'll have crazy yaoi fans after you!" The blond's laughter was way too evil for such an "innocent" boy as Sasuke reluctantly agreed, afraid of the yaoi fan girls that would attack him.

One Week Later

Tsunade stared at Team Seven, who had just arrived from their vacation looking much better than when they left. Her eyes stayed on Sasuke as she addressed them.

"Now that you've returned we have a mission for you. It will be started in a few days, seeing as you had just gotten back. I will send for you when the time comes, for now be off." She dismissed them with a wave of her hand, her eyes locking with bright blue ones.

"Naruto, stay..." She said loudly, making the other three look at her questioningly. She just shook her head and Kakashi smiled, eyes curved while Sakura sighed and Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Naruto turned to the Uchiha before he left, saying,

"Wait for me, k?" the Sharigan-eyed boy nodded slightly while walking to some chairs outside, the door closing and the Hokage stared at her adopted-brother. Well, she thought of him like that anyway...

"So, how's the Uchiha, Naruto-baka?" She questioned, watching his eyes narrow at the insult but a smile graced his lips anyway as he thought.

"He's great...Or, he will be soon..." An evil glint made the Sanin uneasy, but she shook her head and went on.

"Things been doing well then. I'm glad to hear it, but keep your eyes on him, hmm?" she said lowly as she turned back to her work...Which at the moment was overflowing onto her floor, sake bottles also littering her desk. Sighing, she waved for him to go before turning to Shizune, who gave her a look.

"I hope they don't mess with-"

"-Akatsuki! Of course! It's the perfect thing to get you closer to Itachi-san..." Naruto was grinning widely at Sasuke as he sweat dropped. They were in the Uchiha Manor, discussing what they needed to do to prepare for their plan, which somehow included strawberries, whipped cream and syrup. The blond was putting the last touches on some of their ... -ninja- surprises. It was about 6 pm when they finally went out to Naruto's favorite ramen shop, ordering over twenty bowls and making his friend sigh heavily at him. After four bowls, on Naruto's part, said ramen-lover looked at his friend for a while, just thinking, an expression of happiness crossing his face. Once the Uchiha noticed his friend staring at him intently, he faced him with his usual deadpanned look of bluntness.

"What is it, dobe? You stare at me like...I don't know! It's just so..." he made a strangling motion with his hands before sighing, "...weird...". But as the black-haired boy glanced at his friend's blushing face, some things in his mind seemed to click into place with Naruto's behavior.

"Naruto, now it's my turn. I'm going to ask you a serious question and you have to answer honestly or I'll never buy you ramen again." The shocked look turned into a determined look as blue eyes stared defiantly back at black eyes.

"Naruto, do you like-"

"ME? Kakashi! Why would you put me up to something without my consent!" Iruka scolded before growling at the puppy-eyes being made at him.

"But Iruka-koi, something is going on between the two and I can't do it! Hokage-sama said that she wanted someone close to them to be watching them and I thought this would be a good chance to see what's really going on...Because there is something they aren't telling us, Iruka..." The seriousness in Kakashi's tone surprised the shinobi before he sighed and shook his head, eyes locking with the curved ones.

"What do you want me to do?"

Sasuke stared at his stunned silent friend, who was currently gaping like a fish. Incoherent things were flying out of his mouth as he tried to form some type of sentence that would explain everything. But, with those piercing obsidian eyes on him, it was getting hard to think straight as he swayed on his stool.

The Uchiha watched as his dobe suddenly started to fall over. Eyes widening, Sasuke quickly caught the blond, rolling his eyes as he stared down at the peaceful face before him. Sighing, he picked the Kyuubi-vessel up and slung him over his back, paying for the ramen and heading back to the Uchiha Manor. It wasn't everyday something crazy happened. But for one young Uchiha, it seemed chaos just wanted to stay with him forever.

"So, we're going to do it tomorrow or tonight?" The blue-faced man asked, hefting his sword over his shoulder and staring at his silent companion. Said companion's eyes were closed as he stood before Konoha, his chakra sizzling with excitement for blood to be spilled. Blood red eyes opened, showing the Mangekyo Sharingan brightly in the dark night atmosphere.

"Tonight. My little brother seems to have a fondness for saving the Kyuubi-holder. I need to teach him a lesson, one that he won't forget." Kisame smirked as Itachi's eyes narrowed, his Akatsuki cape fluttering in the wind intimidatingly.

Iruka could feel something looming over the Uchiha Manor like a sign that danger was coming. Making his way to the Hokage, he knew, for some reason, things would turn out worse than he expected. Seeing Kakashi, he beckoned him closer, whispering the news in his ear before taking off towards the Hokage once again while the copy-cat ninja turned the other way, disappearing in a puff of smoke, appearing in front of Sasuke's doorstep.

Sasuke had just put Naruto in his own bed (none of the guest rooms were certainly usable) when he felt his sensei's chakra outside his home. Hearing the inevitable knock, Sasuke simply ran into the hall and yelled, "Come in..." before returning to his room with a sigh as the door opened and Kakashi showed his happy face around the corner of the doorway, making a face at his student's expression.

"Sasuke! Why aren't you happy to see me?" he asked, using a fake hurt tone as he studied the Uchiha, who was currently standing next to the sleeping Naruto, eyes on the moon outside.

"Just get to the point, Kakashi..." he huffed, arms folded over his chest as he stares at Kakashi's only visible eye. The smile faded as he sat in the only chair available.

"It seems Itachi and Kisame have come for Naruto. And it seems to me that they are going to attack soon or even now..." The smirk that came to the younger Uchiha's face disturbed the jounin for a minute before they heard a noise from below. Going to investigate, Sasuke was left to watch over the baka once again as he heard fighting ensue. A popping noise distracted the obsidian-eyes boy as he turned and saw...

"Little brother, so nice to see you..." Itachi said, eyes not focusing on him, but on his mission, Naruto. He glanced at Sasuke but only smirked at seeing the anger there, not even considering it was hiding something else. Then, whispering a jutsu, Sasuke was suddenly pinned to the bed next to Naruto, whose eyes fluttered open, seeing his friend's sweaty body next to his. Jumping up, Naruto screamed at Itachi,

"You bastard! I hate the color orange!" Confused for one millisecond, Itachi stared at Naruto before being hit in the face with a chakra-filled punch. Freeing Sasuke and helping him up, the blond grinned at the pissed older Uchiha, whose Sharingan was activating.

"I'm sorry, Itachi, but I don't want to fight you today..." These weird lines coming from their mouths were making Itachi want to hit a backward button before he just growled in annoyance and flung traps at them, ensnaring them in its deadly grip. They were yet again rendered defenseless against the older Uchiha.

"Plan backfired..." the Kyuubi-vessel whispered to Sasuke, who nodded, looking up into his brother's eyes.

"That's why you're weak, foolish brother, you stay with friends and count on their judgements... You disgrace the Uchiha name..." Tear threatened to overflow at the harsh words but before anyone could move, an explosion from downstairs notified them of their forgotten friends and enemies. Glaring at the two shinobis, Itachi made some hand seals and grabbed them, all of them disappearing in a whirl of black smoke.

"We did it, Sasuke..." was the whispered sentence as they huddled together in a cell, chakra gone and repressed, hands, feet, and eyes bound.

"Yeah, good job, dobe, but how are we going to get you out safely...?" There was a rustle of clothes against clothes before the blond sighed.

"I don't know, but I want to make sure you don't get hurt yourself... Itachi-san is a stubborn person, ne?" Sasuke couldn't stifle a slight chuckle at his friend's optimism in a situation they could clearly die from.

"Baka, I can get myself through this, I have to-"

"-but not alone you don't! I won't let you be left to the loneliness we both were subjected to..." Sometimes, the things that came from Naruto's mouth were intelligent and got Sasuke thinking. This was one of those times.

"Naruto, you're the one who is stubborn..." The younger Uchiha muttered fondly, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Well, duh! I have to be to keep up with you!" The raven-haired boy could practically hear the grin in his sentence before sleep started to override their systems.

"Sasuke?" a sleepy and hesitant voice asked.

"Yeah, dobe?"

"Can we... snuggle? I'm cold..." Instead of answering, the avenger pulled his body closer to his teammate's and let out a sigh at the warmth he felt between them. Naruto let his head fall on Sasuke's shoulder as Sasuke put his head on top of the blond's and that's how they went to sleep. Warm, happy, and satisfied.

But unknowingly being watched...

Itachi smirked as he watched the two prisoner's on camera. Although he couldn't hear them, it didn't really matter much as they would be tortured for long hours anyway. The ideas that flowed through the Uchiha clan's murderer were none too pretty and all the more gory and mind-breaking.

"Sasuke Uchiha... You will get what you paid for not listening to me the first time... Foolish little brother..." Kisame smirked behind him, his sword fidgeting with glee at the prospect of getting more chakra.

"What are you going to do about the ANBUs the Hokage will send after them?" the blue-faced man asked, putting his sword against the wall.

"We're going to make a diversion... A war with Konoha..."

* * *

Luna: -laughs evilly- 

Itachi: Man, I'm hott!

Sasuke: -grins evilly-

Naruto: I agree with Sasuke!

Luna: Well, now which pairing do you want, ItaSasu or SasuNaru? Give me an answer please and I'll update faster!

REVIEW! It's good stuff!

LunaMaru

Yaoi Queen of DOOM

* * *

**Review Replies:**

YouHaveAFunnyFace: Now, I know you love ItaSasu and all, but now what do you think? Should it stay with ItaSasu or go with SasuNaru:)

Pscyo yaoi fan girl: lol, thanks for the review! I'll update the next one really quick! It's an easier one, no?

FXL: I don't really like ItaNaru, so it wouldn't work out anyway... You'll just have to help me decide on the final pairing, no?

Chyckoo: Rammstein is awesome! I'll probably use another one of their songs in this next chapter too!

dardlea: Yes, I purposely made Itachi... "make love" to Sasuke when he was younger, because it's creepy, even though it's lovely all the same to me! -giggles- Anyway, I'm not sure if this will end with a death or not, just depends on your reviews!

Serrendy or Kish's wife doesn't mater 2 me: You were close enough, no? Keep reviewing and helping me make decisions. It all comes down to if my reviewers like it one way or the other!

ttSerenity: Thanks for the review! I'll keep it up!

Sekre: You're funny, you made me laugh when you reviewed the first chapter... :) Thanks for the reviews!

WELL, you know what to do!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Yes I did just rhyme!

Much love to you all!

LUNAmaru

YAOI queen OF doom


	4. Rape or Suicide

Hey hey! I'm back again! Look who's cool! Yeah, yeah! -dances around- Anyway, this chapter is here just to confuse you! Hehehe! No, it's a significant chapter, it'll just be hard to ...hmmm... understand or/and decipher! That's why you can review me! To ask me questions!

Warning: Yaoi, Rape/Suicide and/or thoughts on them.

Disclaimer: I don't own or all female characters that aren't cool (-cough- Sakura -cough-) would be dead in a ditch... And I don't own the lyrics from Rammstein. The other stuff is purely by me:)

* * *

_**Let's Play House**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Rape or Suicide

* * *

**_

_Darkness surrounds me _

_A void of destruction_

_Blood is only a color_

_Meaningful but all the more painful_

_Triggers my sorrow_

_Lights my anger_

_The hurt and hate_

_

* * *

_

**Your smile always holds me **

**Catches me off guard**

**I want it for myself**

**This happiness**

**This love**

**Always haunting me**

**Grasps me in its warm grip**

**I want it for myself

* * *

**

Envy, jealousy, and hate

You pulled the best out of me

Without a word

You made me believe

That life is worth living

Without a word

You gave me a look

You acknowledged me 

Without a word

You called me names

We smiled and were friends

Without a word

* * *

_This world isn't good enough_

_For you and I_

_Are so alike_

_Yet so different_

_Happiness: Smiles and playfulness_

_Hatred: Sorrow and hurt_

_Masks so different _

_Yet hiding the same thing_

_Loneliness

* * *

_

**Too addicting **

**Your smell**

**Your taste **

**Your feel**

**Just you**

**No one pulled my emotions**

**Out of me like a puppet**

**Struggling to find what it is**

**That keeps me from you**

**What keeps me attached to you**

**Like an unreasonable attraction**

**The gravity pulls me and throws me**

**Rejection is far too late

* * *

**

Tell me

Was it worth it?

Tell me

Can you face the truth?

Is it something so simple yet

so complicated?

Tell me

Will your love be forgotten?

* * *

_**You  
You hate  
You hate me  
You  
You hate  
You hate me  
You  
You hate  
You hate me **_

You  
You hate  
You hate me  
You hate me  
You hate me to say  
You hate me to say  
You hate me to say and I did not obey

Will you until death does sever,  
be upright to her forever?

Never!  
Never!

Will you until death does sever,  
be upright to her forever?  
Never!  
Never!

* * *

_**I want**_

__

I want you to trust me  
I want you to believe me  
I want to feel your eyes  
I want to control every heartbeat

I want to hear your voices  
I want to disturb the peace  
I want you to see me well  
I want you to understand me

I want your fantasy  
I want your energy  
I want to see your hands  
I want to go down in applause

Do you see me?  
Do you understand me?  
Do you feel me?  
Do you hear me?  
Can you hear me?  
(We hear you)  
Can you see me?  
(We see you)  
Can you feel me?  
(We feel you)  
I don't understand you

I want

We want you to trust us  
We want you to believe everything from us  
We want to see your hands  
We want to go down in applause - yeah

Can you hear me?  
(We hear you)  
Can you see me?  
(We see you)  
Can you feel me?  
(We feel you)  
I don't understand you

Can you hear us?  
(We hear you)  
Can you see us?  
(We see you)  
Can you feel us?  
(We feel you)  
We don't understand you

I want

* * *

_**Do you want to see the bed in flames  
do you want to perish in skin and hair  
you want to stick the dagger in the sheet as well  
you want to also lick the blood from the sword **_

Rammstein

You see the crosses on the pillow  
You mean the innocence may kiss you  
You believe it would be hard to kill  
But where are all of the dead coming from

Rammstein

Sex is a battle  
Love is war

Do you want to see the bed in flames  
do you want to perish in skin and hair  
you want to stick the dagger in the sheet as well  
you want to also lick the blood from the sword

Rammstein

* * *

Well, there it is! If you can guess who is speaking to who in these poems and only the first six, I'll give you the stuff that was happening in this chapter, no deciphering needed:)

Well, here's the fourth chapter and because I posted it so fast, there's no reviews to respond to!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Thank you much!

LunaMARU

yaoi QUEEN of DOOM


	5. Please, Save Me

A/N: I'm really into this story, so these updates are going to be quicker and quicker if I can manage. I know when I get back into school things will slow down by a lot, but for now, I might be able to get through one more chapter before every weekend. Anyway, thanks to the reviewers, I'll do the replies in the next chapter or something.

WARNING: TORTURE, Yaoi, Rape/**Suicide,** **DEATH!!!** Gore, oh sorry, I forgot to put: INCEST, etc etc.

Disclaimer: I'm tired of putting this. Not mine, I'd be a millionaire or something like that and I'm currently working my butt off just for some spending cash...

* * *

**_Let's Play House_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Please, Help Me_**

* * *

The Hokage stared at the report in her hands, eyes flaring as she clenched the papers, a growl escaping her lips. Narrowing her eyes, she looked up at the ANBUs and other shinobis around her and declared,

"Konoha is officially at war with sound..."

_Someone, anyone! Please, please, save me..._

Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino stood side-by-side facing the setting sun as they waited for the other shinobis to show up. A puff of smoke and Gai was standing next to the silver-haired pervert, a grin on his lips. Asuma walked up with a cigarette in his mouth, puffing out a cloud of smoke before greeting the fellow teachers. Kurenai slid next to Asuma, glancing at him and shaking her head. Anko walked up to them with Ibiki, their faces serious. Lastly, Jiraiya announced his presence with a perverted laugh as he looked at a magazine that Kakashi had to see.

Iruka narrowed his eyes at the behavior of the the Jounin. Shaking his head, he turned to the rest who all looked either agitated by the two perverts or uncaring about them. Coughing to get everyone's attention, the dolphin-looking man glanced over them before speaking.

"We're all here for a reason: the Hokage has asked us to go on a mission. This war is just a distraction to cover up the kidnapping of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Please make sure you know that this is a S ranked mission while considering taking this. We will leave in one hour. We are to look in the Earth country and scope out the Akatsuki group. These are all S ranked criminals, too, so consider you options before making the decision..."

The group was quiet a minute before the scarecrow smiled (If you could even tell) and said, "Sounds good to me!" Gai immediately sprang into action, his eyes burning with his fried determination.

"I shall go for these youths of Leaf are depending on us! No such youth will be wasted if I can help it! We shall proclaim our everlasting energy to these young people who have thrown theirs away to work for the good-sapping groups!" he said loudly, making a few of the senseis sweat drop.

"Well, I'm gonna go pack..." Asuma said, still puffing away on his lung cancer stick, and starting back towards Konoha. Anko let out a laugh in agreement and puffed away, followed by Ibiki, who just shook his head and said, "Be back in a few..." before disappearing too. Gai was already running away, screaming things like "Youth will carry us!" and "We have rested too long for us to wait for the youth to take its flight in a spiritual vitality of YOUTH!" and other nonsense. Jiraiya stood there, eyebrow up in his hairline as he stared at Iruka and Kakashi,m the only two left.

"I'm ready to go, so I'll be back in a minute!" he said, happily scampering off towards some bath houses. Twitching at the display, Iruka turned to his lover to see him running after the Sanin as a sigh escaped his lips at the silver-haired man. What a traveling pack the Hokage had assembled.

_Try. Take. Cry. Break._

_Live. Love. Pain. Maim. _

"What are you going to do, otouto? What will you do now that I have you in my grasp? Will you behave or keep resisting?" Itachi asked, voice dripping with venom and laced with blood...lust. Sasuke winced as he felt the pain running down his body double as his brother glared at him with red stained eyes.

"I won't tell you anything! I hate you, I hate you!" he cried out, his Sharingan spinning wildly as he struggled against the chains that kept shocking him whenever he moved suddenly. His chakra was being drained, but he found that he still had enough to live (which he was grateful for). He also found that he could hide his chakra from getting sucked out of him if he intentionally lowered it into his feet. No one noticed he was getting his chakra back... But maybe Itachi.

"Oh, foolish little brother, you won't be saying that any longer..." was the last thing he said for that to Sasuke, who was feeling the effects of being tortured by the one he secretly loved.

_-Twisted, my love for him is so twisted.-_

Kakashi stood carefully surveying the situation, his Sharingan spinning wildly. They had been relentlessly bombarded by ninjas, some easy, some S ranked Akatsuki members, but it was wearing them down, even if they used little of their chakra. Gai was still refreshed and ready to go, but Iruka was constantly healing people, namely Asuma, who got burnt badly by a jutsu. This was a time they didn't have shinobi after them, it being a time to relax. They had been informed by some spies of their allied country that the hideout was indeed in the Earth country, hidden among the many mountains in the region. The group only had a hour's trip to the mountains they were looking for.  
Kakashi sighed heavily, putting his headband back over his eye. This was going to be tiring...and of course, troublesome...

"Where's Sasuke!? What have you done with him, you bastards!?!?!" Naruto shouted, his voice penetrating (Luna: OMG, lol, penetrating!) through the walls and catching the attention of one Uchiha. Said person was just through with torturing his little brother, who was now unconscious. Opening the door to Naruto's padded room (Luna: Yes, padded room...), Itachi stared at the offending Kyuubi vessel, his bright red eyes glistening in the slightly dark room. The usually loud-mouthed ninja glared at him, hatred and anger flaring in his eyes.

"What is it about you...?" Naruto asked just as the older Uchiha moved forward. Pausing as he stared at the blond, he narrowed his eyes before leaning against the wall nearest him, to Naruto's left.

"Why...? Why must he...?" Tears ran down his tan face, his eyes darkening with sadness. He looked straight into his rival's eyes (Luna: The rival thing makes sense, ya?) seeing the slight flicker of surprise there.

"Why does he love you?" he questioned, his voice harsh with tears and stained with bitterness. The reaction he got was one confused yet satisfied.

"He never could hate me... I am his brother..." was the reply, quiet but straightforward. Naruto bared his teeth, his mind in a rage.

"Stop controlling him! You have no right to, you fucking asshole!" he yelled, his voice breaking from his emotional outburst. Itachi stood in front of the blond, his hands clenched at his sides, his eyes piercing the defiant ones in front of him.

"You can't know how much I did for him... My otouto..." he said, his eyes narrowing as he watched the blond struggle. Pushing chakra into his fingers, Itachi grasped at Naruto's heart, a loud gasp resounding after it.

"You have no need for this heart sealed in you. It is time you were taken care of, hmmm, Kyuubi?" he pulled back his hand to reveal a red chakra-covered heart beating in the palm of his hand.

"N-no..." Naruto wheezed, his hands gripping Itachi's arm painfully. The heart thumped loudly as they struggled against each other, holding the balance of who would win the war and Sasuke's heart in their hands. Tugging insistently, Naruto growled deeply as their eyes locked in a contest, the heart beating heavily before a loud boom was heard...

Gai-sensei stood in a big hole down the hall, the others behind him sweat dropping at his entrance. "YOUTH!!!" was his battle-cry as he assaulted the first of a growing crowd of Akatsuki members. Deidara showed up, his blond hair swishing as he attacked Iruka, who was pushed out of the hole. Kakashi was faced with Sasori, who was smirking evilly as he unleashed his first puppet. Asuma and Ibiki were having a showdown with Kisame, who was grinning as he twirled his large sword as Anko and Gai fought off Hidan and Kakuzu, both forcing them back little by little. Jiraiya was fighting with the Akatsuki leader, both unleashing powerful ninjutsus as Tobi was chased after by Kurenai, who was making some hand symbols with a kunai in her mouth.

Sasuke could hear the battles from his cell and immediately pulled all of his chakra together and pushed it into his curse mark. He knew the consequences, but he couldn't shake the feeling of giving his friend away to his brother. Why had he thought his older brother would love him?

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" he screamed out as the curse mark flared over his body and engulfed is face, winged hands erupting from his back. His pain worsened as his bindings bit his chakra slowly away, but it was too slow for him as he broke the chains, his mind in a fog as he tore through the wall and into the battles.

Walking towards the chakra of his brother and friend, he avoided the battling easily, his Sharingan spinning wildly. An insane grin spread across his face as he sped for the door that kept him from his prize. Death and love hid behind that door.

_Meanwhile..._

Naruto heard the crash and instantly went into action, pulling the heart back in him as his body arched with the sudden addition. Itachi growled before grabbing Naruto by the neck, pushing him against the wall. The blond struggled, chakra coming off him in waves of blue then red. Blood spattered behind him, outlining his body.

"You-! You're the reason everything goes wrong, why my little brother is being tortured, why I can't leave Akatsuki. I hate you as much as you hate me..." he hissed, tightening his grip on the flailing Kyuubi vessel. "I can't kill you for leader would kill me... You've always been a nuisance but now you're just plainly contributing to the barriers that keep me from my otouto..." With that said, he pushed his chakra into his hands, crushing Naruto's throat...

...the door was torn down, revealing a very pissed Uchiha. His purple chakra swirled around him dangerously as he stepped towards his older brother and best friend. Tears were flowing down his cheeks as he stared at the scene, but he was too far lost to do something but kill... kill...kill...

Itachi let go of the lifeless body, which slumped down the wall, his own Sharingan pinned on the twisted form of his younger brother.

"Oh, Itachi, when did things go so wrong? Why did our family die? Why wasn't I killed? Questions that bring tears, tears that lead to frustrations. My frustrations led me to you, yet again... My heart led me to you again, but why did I let it? You'll never love me like I've wanted... My life has turned meaningless... My best friend is gone... Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura and the others will know why I did this..." the boy of Sasuke's past smiled through the madness at his secret love, slightly chuckling at the look on his face. "Aniki, why do you fear me? Is it I've accomplished what you wanted so exact that it scares you? Have I become what you wanted, nii-san?" An insane laugh escaped Sasuke's lips as he slowly stalked forward toward his unnaturally confused brother.

"Do you know how much you took? Why did you take...what was it to you? I...can't...stay. I'm dead already, Itachi-nii-san..." With that said, chidori flared in his hands, bright purple as it swirled. Too quick for even the Mangekyou Sharingan to see, the younger Uchiha plunged one Chidori into his brother's chest while the other cut his own throat.

"I'm done, nii-san... Aren't -cough- you happy -cough-?" he said as the chakra spun into Itachi's chest with lightning speed. A movement out of the corner of Itachi's red eyes made him flinch before he fell to the ground. Sasuke sputtered up blood as he staggered next to his friend and brother. Going to his knees, he stared at the blond then at his slowly dying brother. Turning to his friend, he wrapped his arms around him, blood flowing down his neck and cheeks as he whispered, "Forgive me for not choosing you when I could...I'm sorry..." Everything went dark as yells and screams followed his departure.

Iruka stared at the scene in horror as Kakashi rushed past him and knelt next to his two teammates, his eyes tearing up at the positions they were in.

"Kakashi-sensei..."

An unreadable look came over the silver-haired man's face as he looked at the eyes peering at him.

* * *

**A/N: I know, you're probably like: "...I hate you so much right now..."**

**YES, I decided to kill off EVERYONE! -evil laughter ensues- But it's not over yet, I mean, did you see the cliffie??**

**Well, Read and REVIEW!! Thank you much!**

**I'll update as soon as I can and sorry for the delay and stuff!**

**Much love and luck,**

**Lunamaru**


	6. Fight Back

A/N: Hey! I'm back, I love this story right now. Breaking the Habit is really helping me move along though... Yay! So, here we go, next chapter.

**WARNING:** Yaoi/Shounen-ai...SEX...blah blah...Ummm, VERY SEXUAL SCENE, Deaths, Gore, Tragedy, other stuff.

I have an answer to a question many people are probably asking right about now: Is this going to be a happy ending? Well, have you seen how my story is turning out? That might help you, but then again I'm quite confusing...

Anyway... **Disclaimer:** Don't own, too lazy and all...

**_

* * *

_**

Let's Play House

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Fight Back

* * *

_**

Tsunade stared at the reports in her hands, her mouth agape as she reread the same line over and over again.

_Dead...Dead, both...dead, missing nins...dead, slaughter, dead... death. Found two identifiable bodies shown to be..._

_Dead._

She only got the report some minutes ago by Kurenai, Ibiki, and Anko. The rest were in the hospital for serious injuries, including Kakashi, who had been holding two bodies in his arms and Iruka holding one. People couldn't see who they were but by the looks one their faces, no one dared ask. They first stopped at the Uchiha Manor before Tsunade had to send ANBUs out to take them to the hospital. They only talked to each other and everyone left them to their own devices.

"Kakashi, maybe we should tell-" he was cut off by the silver-haired man's lips on his as he was pushed down on to his hospital bed.

"Shh, dolphin-chan, the time to tell isn't our decision, though we'll need to tell Sakura, for she'll get real suspicious of us..." his eyes curved as he got of the blushing teacher as a nurse came in, handing them their meds.

"Oh, wait, miss. Could you get Sakura Haruno for us please? We would be much obliged..." The nurse smiled sweetly and nodded once before leaving them. In less then five minutes, a pink-haired shinobi stood in their small private room, a look of suspicion already crossing her face.

Kakashi sighed as he gestured for Iruka to tell. Iruka glared at the jounin before turning to Sakura, smiling lightly.

"We need you to help us and because you are gifted with the healing aspects of life and our close to them, you are our only choice... So do you accept or decline, Sakura-san?" She contemplated before nodding confidently as Kakashi took over.

"Well, then you'll need to take us to the Uchiha Manor please..." a look of realization brightened her face before a frown marred it.

"Wait... Are you saying...?" she asked her voice quivering.

"You were the brightest of the group for a reason, Sakura-chan..." her sensei smiled at her as she let her tears fall down her face.

"Of course I'll help, what do I need to bring...?" she questioned, brushing away the stray tears as she led them out of the hospital.

"Usual stuff, mainly healing ointment and some bandages. That'll be good for now. We have some supplies, let's just hurry and get there..." Iruka impatiently said, disappearing in a puff of smoke along with Kakashi as Sakura gathered her tools and disappeared too.

I Don't Know Why I Watched You

I Need To Scream

Someone Just Help Me

"Ugh, stop moving so much..."

"Not my fault you hurt yourself!"

"...Both of you shut up before I stab you..."

Silence reigned for a moment before it was broken.

"I hurt..."

"No...!" Sarcastic was the way the person said it with a roll of the eyes.

"Could you please refrain from making a sound or I seriously will stab you with a fork or something..."

"Why, look how everyone's doing today!" Kakashi's voice vibrated through the small room as the three occupants stared at him and Iruka, looking over their shoulders was a shocked Sakura. Fainting at the scene, Sakura was immediately picked up and carried over to a couch nearby, Iruka fanning her with a newspaper.

Chuckling at the expressions on their faces, Kakashi decided to inform them, "We brought Sakura to help you three..." One glared, one rolled their eyes again, the last pouting.

"Now you need not get flustered, children..." a smile crossed the silver-haired man's face as black boiling eyes twitched at him. Blue eyes pierced his menacingly but couldn't hold it for long as he was elbowed in the side. The last pair of eyes just stared at him with nonchalance.

"Oh, my... I just had thought I had seen Sasuke-kun in between his brother and Naruto on the bed..." Sakura mumbled looking up to see her vision true as she tried not to faint again. They all looked horrible but besides the seriousness of the situation, they looked to be having a "party". Naruto had his head on Sasuke's shoulder who was trying not fall onto his brother. Itachi was just trying to stifle a small smile that was threatening to form. Kakashi had taken a few pictures when they had all fallen asleep, which was very hard considering the people.

"Hello, Sakura-chan..." Naruto announced to the uncomfortable silence as Sasuke smacked him over the head without reopening his wounds.

"Dobe, she's still in shock!" he hissed as Iruka and Kakashi sat at the end of their huge bed. Itachi stared at everyone, still wondering why he was alive and what the hell he was doing in Konoha in a bed with his little brother and his friend.

"This all very interesting and all, but I'd really like to know why the fuck I'm here for..." the older Uchiha glared around the room, his eyes stopping on his brother, who was staring at him with indifference written all over his face.

"Because, aniki, I love you...I couldn't have you dead if I was alive, even if you almost killed my best friend...I'll always...love you..." Sasuke said his voice wavering slightly as a pained look came over the blond's face. Itachi stared long and hard at Sasuke before letting a small smile form across his face. Leaning down so they stared eye-to-eye, Itachi brought his hand up and flicked Sasuke's head, flinging him into Naruto.

"Foolish little brother, someone has already found out you're weaknesses and accepted them. Maybe you should go with him..." Itachi raised an eyebrow at the blush that crossed both of the teenage boys' faces.

"Heh heh, he's actually right, teme, I mean, I loved you first!" the blond declared as he wrapped his arms more securely around the raven-haired boy.

"Dobe, that doesn't mean much to me. But...thank you anyway. You're the one who stuck by me through all of the shit I did..." He brought his lips up to the surprised Kyuubi vessel's, a silent pact being made and sealed.

Kakashi had to refrain from getting his camera out or risk being hit by a baseball bat and an angry pink-haired shinobi. Glancing at the brother of the now making out couple, he was also surprised by the slight blood dripping down said person's face as he watched. (A/N: Who knew Itachi was a perv? lol)

Pulling back reluctantly, the two stared at each other, panting softly. Then a grin spread over Naruto's face with Sasuke narrowing his eyes suspiciously before the blond launched onto him, both rolling on top of Itachi who was pinned below his brother and friend. Struggling to get the weight off him, he sighed as Sasuke started laughing at the fingers that tickled his sides.

"S-stop, Naruto!" he gasped in between laughing, trying not to roll of the bed and onto the hard wooden floor. An evil smirk spread across the whiskered face before he pushed Sasuke down on top of his brother's form. Multiple gasps filled the room before Kakashi broke the silence with "Damn, I'm getting hard..." and two loud smacks resounding as the silver-haired jounin tried to take out his camera. The three promptly left the room, snickers and curses following their depature.

Sasuke groaned as he felt the bodies below and above him. "Naruto-! What are you doing?" he hissed as he was pushed against his mysteriously silent brother. (A/N:I wouldn't be complaining either!)

"I'm giving you a chance, teme! Be with your brother this one time... Love h-him..." Tears had started to prick from his eyes but he quickly shook them away. "He does love you, Sasuke. This time you can be his, ok?" he said, sobs trying to wrack his body as he stared at the calm and understanding eyes below him searched his own. Nodding Sasuke leaned up, cupping those whiskered cheeks and kissing those sensual lips in passionate and loving kiss. Breaking away, Naruto wiped his eyes and smiled as he got off the raven-haired boy. Itachi almost started chuckling but refrained as he was supposed to be calm and knowing. Oooh, this was going to be fun.

After Naruto left, he blindly tripped his way down the stairs, eyes closed so he wouldn't see how his weaknesses effected him so much. Passing by the three concerned friends, he tripped and fell on to the conveniently placed leather couch, sobbing quietly as Iruka sat down next to him, rubbing his back gently.

"It's always hard to give up the one you love for their own happiness...You did a really good thing today, Naruto. I am so proud of you..."

A sad smile touched the Kyuubi container's lips as he clutched the pillow in front of him. Why had he fallen for the most sought-after boy in Konoha? Maybe someone up there hated him severely...

_opPOVgdERTmmkY_...**WARNING**: Like **OMG**, _Sex scene_ coming your way, dude..._opPOVgdERTmmkY_

Sasuke could tell his dobe was crying before he shut the door, but when his brother wrapped his arms around his waist, he knew he couldn't go after him. Shifting as Itachi descended upon his throat hungrily, Sasuke felt a desire build up in him as he was caressed lightly, those hands running down chest appreciatively, his tongue lapping at his younger brother's ear lobe. Lust pushed any doubts and fears from Sasuke's mind as his shirt was pulled over his head, Itachi's following it. Clothes were thrown aside as they began to kiss hungrily again, the air hot around them, their skin slick with sweat. Sasuke panted as they broke apart, the taste of his brother still on his lips. Smirking, Itachi pressed his fingers against those swollen lips he had a minute ago been ravishing. Opening his mouth slowly, Sasuke closed his eyes as he sucked on Itachi's fingers, coating them with his saliva, the seme grunting as his brother drew his lips tightly around them, pulling them out ever so slowly.

Taking his hand away from Sasuke's flushed face, Itachi slipped one wet finger in the tight hole he would be penetrating in a minute. Letting Sasuke get used to it, he pushed two fingers in, a gasp of delight sounding after he got through the tight rings of Sasuke' ass. After thoroughly preparing him, the older Uchiha took his hardened member and slowly pushed his way into his little brother. (Yes, I want to creep you out... -evil smile- And BTW, they're doing it Doggy-style!) Not being able to hold back any longer when he was in fully, Itachi pulled back and roughly shoving himself back in as Sasuke moaned, his hands clenched around the blankets of the huge bed. Muffling himself in the clump of fabric, he bucked back, his cock aching for release. The pace got faster as they both knew they're orgasms were about to burst from them. Taking a hold of his brother's manhood, he pumped it incredibly slow, greeted with grunts and long, muffled moans as he pumped it in tune with his thrusts. Striking Sasuke's prostate painfully hard, Sasuke screamed into the bed as he came, his body tightening around Itachi, the older Uchiha's orgasm pulled out of him. Panting, they both snuggled together, too tired to clean up and too satisfied to care.

"Aniki, you'll be happy. I promise..." Sasuke's words dug a guilty hole into Itachi's gut before he too fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Well, there, I know it's shorter than usual, but, look a sexy scene of sex! -drools- I'm actually ok at those scenes! Yay! -dances around- 

Naruto: WTH? I thought I was going to be with the teme!

Sasuke:...I can't say... -shrugs-

Itachi: That was satisfactory... -nods approvingly-

Luna: Well, next chapter should be up soon enough, having a holiday-off-day coming up!

Well thanks for reading! Read and REVIEW! I get inspired by reviewers!

Oh, and here are my responses:

kikyobashing101: See, I didn't kill them off! They all lived! Ha ha ha ! I'm evil... -evil smile-

FXL: No killing of the three, just almost deaths! He he he! Wait till the next chapters, ya? More evil shall ensue!

REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Lunamaru

The Yaoi Queen of Doom


	7. Lost Then Rescued Part 1

A/N: YAY! I'm crazy right now so these are going to slowly go by with my insanity. -sweat drop- Sorry if it sucks badly or something.

WARNING: MPREG...AHAHAHAHHA, anyway, YAOI, DEATH, Gore, Tragedy, Happy-ness that comes in barrels, Weirdness and Randomness. Limes and lemons galore.

DISCLAIMER: LIKE OMG, I can't own Naruto! -cries- It's too good to be mine!

A/N: OKIE, I've decided to say this line to everyone and no offense to anyone this is just my thoughts that go with this story: **_Fuck it, I'm doing it my way. _**Thank you for reading that, and you'll get what I mean by the end of the next chapter.

* * *

**_Let's Play House_**

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Lost Then Rescued_**

**_Part Fucking One_**

* * *

Sasuke blinked his eyes open before focusing on the fact that he was entwined with many legs. Seeing a bushel of golden blonde hair on his chest, he decided he might have missed something important but shook his head as he felt two pairs or arms tighten their grip on him. Then the tugging war started. 

Itachi tried to pull his younger brother against him but felt resistance. Frowning, he pulled harder only to almost lose his grip on Sasuke, who was gritting his teeth as Naruto clawed his back.

"It'ssss mmmine..." Naruto murmured, hugging Sasuke's chest as said man's bones cracked painfully. Itachi lifted his head up, resting his upper body on his arms as he watched amusedly the scene unfold.

"N-ugh...Naruto, leggo..." Sasuke groaned as he was crushed again, feeling his skin burning as he was rubbed against. Taking in the fact that he was pretty much naked except for his now-on-his-thighs boxers, Sasuke was pretty much being grinded against in a very naked state.

Itachi turned on his stomach, his eyes lidded as his little brother started getting hard. His pants and groans were turning the older Uchiha on, his Mangekyou Sharingan flashing. The murderer of the Uchiha clan leaned over as Sasuke's black eyes flickered, an almost... panicked expression on his face.

"What are you doing, nii-san-"

"Ugh...mine!" Suddenly, Naruto bit Sasuke's neck, causing a chain reaction that happened as follows:

1) Sasuke let out a scream that-

2) caused Naruto to wake up yelling, "MY RAMEN!"

3) which made Itachi fall back laughing

4) which in turn caused both Sasuke and Naruto to stare in amazement while

5) Kakashi tried to hold back Iruka but failed as the academy teacher broke down their door.

Conclusion: This chain of events ended with an awkward situation.

The kyuubi container noticed the bleeding mark he had unknowingly made and glared at Itachi who was staring at Sasuke's... legs. Sasuke was slowly pulling up his bowers but failed as the obstacle called Naruto blocked his path. Kakashi was trying so hard not to get a nosebleed and videotape this moment while Iruka blushed and turned around with a mumble of "I'll make breakfast..."

The silver haired nin quickly followed as Itachi suddenly flung a kunai at his groin. Sweatdropping, Kakashi smiled as he said, "I'll go help Iruka..."

Sasuke quickly pushed the dobe off of him and pulled up his boxers, a growl on his lips as he went to his dresser and grabbed some clothes. He dashed out of the room and sprinted to a bathroom, flicking on the shower head as he sighed heavily, looking at his growing problem. He grunted as he locked the bathroom door, remembering to also lock the window (Who knew fangirls were so daring?) as he dumped his one article of clothing on the floor, stepping into the shower and getting down to business.

(A/N: Sorry, no lime-ish part for you...:P)

Sasuke walked to the kitchen to find Iruka in a frilly apron trying to fend off a perverted Kakashi, who was trying to peek up his yokata (simple kimono).

"Kakashi-sensei, can you please refrain from being a perv in my home?" Sasuke asked, leaning against the wall with his eyebrows raised. The blushing uke hit the silver-haired man with a pan before going back to working on breakfast. A slightly rumpled Itachi walked down the stairs, his eyes immediately piercing Sasuke with a knowingness that scared the younger Uchiha. A loud curse and a thud broke the silent staring as they looked up to see Naruto roll past Itachi and fly onto Sasuke with a "Crap...". Both rolled over the couch before anyone could move.

"God, you're such a dobe..." Sasuke reprimanded, closing his eyes from the pain now in his head. He couldn't move his arms, his head resting next to said dobe's.

"It's not my fault I was blinded by the sun!" Naruto shot back, pouting as he tried to untangle himself from his rival. Growling, the blonde tugged at Sasuke's arms, trying to get them off of his hips but noticed that those wretched limbs were holding his butt.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" he shrieked as he tried to throw himself off of those pale hands but only brought his hips up in a buck to connect with the ones above him and for one fascinating moment, everyone watched as Sasuke blinked, a blush tinting his cheeks. Then it was gone followed quickly by a

"Dobe..." that clearly stated the younger Uchiha's anger at the Kyuubi container.

"Gomen, Sasuke! GOMEN!" but the apology was lost as they went tumbling to the ground, a mess of limbs and curse words. Iruka frowned disapprovingly before turning back to his task or tasks, depending on how you look at it. Itachi's face was amused, but there was a flicker of some foreign emotion that the older Uchiha hadn't remembered and felt for a very long time. And the last time he had truly felt this emotion was when he went to Sasuke's academy ceremony and saw his otouto grinning with unsuppressed happiness. Was that this unknown feeling Itachi had, its touch healing all of the internal wounds the Mangekyou Sharingan user had inflicted on himself since that day?

A smile tugged at the Akatsuki member's lips before he decided, as Sasuke and Naruto ripped at each other's clothing in an attempt to satisfy their anger and lust, that maybe he could honestly feel it for once in his now damaged life.

Kakashi smirked at the scene before jumping in and saving his students the trouble of needing new clothes and prides as he pulled them apart. "You two need to stop acting so childishly, especially since this is the Uchiha mansion." Sasuke flushed before glaring at his sensei, Naruto sticking out his tongue at the two of his team. The jounin let go of them, both landing softly on their feet, each having their own anger filled look on their face.

"Kakashi-sensei, where's Sakura-san?" the blonde asked as he plopped down on a stool next to his rival, a bemused expression on his face as he pondered the reasons behind his teammate's disappearance.

"Oh, Sakura had a date with someone. She wouldn't tell me who, even though I pleaded and begged. She seems flustered when I asked if they had gotten to the third base yet..." Iruka scowled at the silver-haired nin, hitting him over the head with a recipe book he had in his hands.

"I hope you all like omelets and fruit pancakes for breakfast... (A/N: That makes me hungry... :P)," the dolphin-looking man stated softly as he served everyone. Itachi stiffly moved to take the seat next to his otouto, a glare aimed at his back as he did so. Iruka and Kakashi sat across from the three, both of them watching Naruto and Itachi glare heatedly over Sasuke's head, who was eating slowly, his black eyes lost in thought. The blonde seemed to register that there was food in front of him almost too late as he dived for the pancakes, the older Uchiha smirking at him as he took the last omelets but the Kyuubi container just gave him a smug look back as he took the rest of the pancakes. Both growled before Sasuke sighed heavily, stopping them in their contest.

"Sasuke-teme? You okay, bastard?"

"Otouto, what's wrong?"

The youngest Uchiha rolled his eyes as the two teachers stifled their laughter at the look on his face. Then an idea filled Sasuke's mind as he smirked, looking first to Naruto. He let a hand drag down his chest as he leaned back on his brother.

"Maybe taking a shower got me too hot..." he stated seductively as blue eyes trailed after a pale hand. Sharingan eyes glinted as Sasuke tugged at his loose blue shirt, a curse mark showing itself as the article of clothing slipped off of slim shoulders.

Kakashi suddenly burst out in to laughter as Iruka quietly smiled. Sasuke smirked at a gaping blonde while the older Uchiha glared at his otouto. Going back to eating, the two now rivals for Sasuke's heart and body didn't glare over Sasuke's head anymore.

TIME SKIP

The blue-tinted hair of one Uchiha Sasuke blew in the rushing wind as said ninja walked through the forest of Konoha, trying to cool off after his little emotional breakdown back at the Uchiha Manor. He cringed as he remembered his own words:

_Itachi and Naruto sat on either side of Sasuke, both trying to make the other break first as the person in the middle started to get irritated. They had been left alone to retain their health after Iruka made sure they could handle themselves while Kakashi just winked pervertedly behind the dolphin-chan's back. Sakura was supposed to show up the next day to professionally wrap up their wounds. But until then, the three wounded were to entertain themselves, but at this moment, Sasuke was thinking this impossible. _

"_Stupid teme's brother..."_

"_Baka otouto's dobe..." Sasuke twitched as they glared over his head again. He could feel the impending doom falling over his emotions as he struggled to keep his self-control. _

_-Just think of something good, something good... Sakura isn't after me anymore... That's good... Neither is Ino... Weird...- The younger Uchiha's train of thought was interrupted by the two rivals having a battle- in his front room- making the younger Uchiha twitch before he noticed Naruto launch himself across Sasuke, Itachi going to grab the blonde before Sasuke exploded, his scream of "FUCKING HELL!" stopping both of the squabbling men in their tracks._

"_I can't believe you two are acting so- fuck! You, dobe, need to fucking grow up! And you, Itachi, need to get some fucking control. I can't stand it! I need out!" And he disappeared with tears glittering his face before either could move from their shocked states._

Letting out a short sigh, Sasuke looked up at the sky, wincing as he jarred his hips from running. Leaning against a tree to relax, a flash of chakra caused black eyes to widen in fear and apprehension. Shaking black hair, he pulled a kunai from his holster, a bead of sweat decorating his forehead. A soft laugh filled the widespread silence as black eyes darted around.

"Sasuke, I've been watching you, you confused boy. Having sex with your own brother? How strange... when there's a boy your own age ready to let you have happiness in abundance..." the low tone of the snake sanin cut through the air as the Uchiha hissed, making hand signals and arching his back, a lance of pain following it.

"You couldn't know how I feel, you snake bastard!" Fireballs hit a tree, a chuckle following as the fire spread over the poor innocent tree.

"My, my, now who's even more confused? Or maybe I'm making you realize something you don't want to...?" The fire suddenly stopped as Orochimaru appeared in all of his glory, Oto clothes showing his defined chest and strong legs. (A/N: Yes, I love Orochimaru, so yeah... :ninja:)

Sasuke huffed, almost slapping himself as he felt blood drip from wounds still healing. A smirk had formed on pale lips as Oro came closer to the tired boy.

"You, Sasuke, are no more than confused. Confused by your feelings for Itachi, confused by your feelings for Naruto and of course, confused by the difference between them. I know what you're thinking, that the difference is just because Naruto loved you before you knew it or maybe it was because you had unknowingly always loved your older brother. But it's neither... Your love for Itachi is not what you think it is..."

MEANWHILE

Naruto was pacing, shooting pointed looks at the calm older Uchiha as he did so. It had been an hour, one, hellishly long, damn hour. And Sasuke had still to show up. The blonde had been all ready to run after his friend and apologize fervently but Itachi decided for both of them that Sasuke needed time alone and that trying to apologize would make him emotional again. So, here they were waiting for the inevitable anger that was supposed to have showed up by now when Itachi growled loudly, making the Kyuubi container glance at him in mid-step.

"What is it?" Naruto huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. Mangekyou Sharigan eyes looked at the blonde with an unreadable gaze.

"Orochimaru has found Sasuke..."

"Shit..."

* * *

**_Luna:_ **So, yeah I decided at the last minute to take this story in a different direction then I said I was going to, so I blame a picture for being so cute for the change in plot to this story.

**Naruto**: What the hell is going on? Why is Orochimaru here? WHY DID I LET ITACHI TOUCH HIM?!?!?!?

Sasuke: -sighs- Dobe, you'll understand soon enough...

**Naruto:** -looks at Sasuke with suspicion in his eyes- You know what happenes in the rest of the story?!?!?!?!?

_Itachi_: -narrows his eyes at his little brother-

Sasuke:-shrugs- I'm the focused character, I had a right to know, so I do... and Luna wanted me to know too...

**_Luna:_** Don't drag me into this, Sasuke... -is already typing the next chapter, hoping to God that someone will like this besides herself- Well, if anyone is still out there and reading this, I LOVE YOU! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I THANK YOU!

Lunamaru

The Yaoi Queen of Doom

* * *


End file.
